Intolerable
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Infuriating: to provoke, to anger or irritation. Hyuuga Hinata fits it finely. Intolerable: too grievous to bear. Uchiha Sasuke is the definition. In each others eyes, the other is the completely and utterly agitating. Love strikes oddly. [SasuHina, R&R]


(A/N: I'm obsessed with match-maker fanfiction, aren't I? X3 Aw well, I was bored and wrote the first thing that jumped to my mind. Meh… I am so random XD I hope you guys like it and… yeah…)

* * *

**Intolerable**

_-__Ingenious Planning-_

"Sa sa, what do you think of Sasuke Hinata-chan?"

Hinata had to do a double take at the question Naruto had just asked her, "W-what do I-I think of… Uchiha-san?"

Naruto nodded, still grinning.

Hinata blinked, and thought about it… "A-ano… he-he's m-mean… and ch-childish…"

Naruto blinked, had Hinata just something _negative_ about someone?

"-But h-he's a good sh-shinobi!"

The conversation had brought a fact to Naruto;

Hinata didn't like Sasuke. Sure, he knew she wasn't a drooling fangirl or even liked him remotely in that way, but what she said… she disliked him a great deal. In all his time knowing Hinata she had _never_ badmouthed anyone in the lightest, mostly because of her timid nature. So what was the difference with Sasuke?

She'd said he was a good shinobi… but that his personality was unappealing…

Perhaps Sasuke had done something to piss Hinata off?

If she didn't like him it would be all the harder...

---

Sasuke grumbled as he rubbed the soar spot on his cheek. Girls hit _hard_ when they want to…

Hinata must have been particularly upset with him today…

Usually she would at least _try_ to maintain a good temper with him, today however was different…

He sighed, he didn't want to bother the Hyuuga girl anymore than he wanted to be bothered… it was all Kiba's fault! Kiba and that _stupid_ bet…

"…_and if you lose you have to train with Hinata for a month!" Kiba said triumphantly, a knowing smirk upon his lips._

_Sasuke nearly groaned, he had no idea who this 'Hinata' girl was, but judging from the growing smirk upon the Inuzaki's lips she was likely to be a fangirl._

_Sasuke, being the idiot he is, knew for a fact he could win the bet. Nothing to worry about…_

'_I can't believe I lost that stupid bet… and then Kiba has to go out and say that it was 'okay if I wanted to back out, after all it wasn't likely he could even get the girl to agree'… teme said that on purpose… it was just another way of saying I'd be a pansy if I didn't agree._'

How hard could it be? She _was_ a fangirl after all…

…or so he thought.

"_Hyuuga Hinata?"_

_Hinata turned around at the voice, a bit startled to have been interrupted from picking her herbs, "Yes?"_

_Sasuke sighed, preparing himself for the squeal that would leave his ears ringing for the rest of the month, "Train with me."_

_Hinata blinked, highly surprised that the Uchiha Sasuke was interested in training with her but also…_

_...slightly insulted._

'_Train with me' he says… not even a please… and she wasn't exactly free at the moment._

"_I'm a-am v-very sorry Uch-Uchiha-san, but I-I am bu-busy right n-now. M-maybe some other t-time." With that she disregarded him and continued her work._

_Sasuke blinked, had she just… said no? No squeal, no excitement, just a polite and slightly curt apology and denial…_

He'd kept trying of course, not wanting to hear Kiba's guffaws when he was proved right. The longer he tried however the less kindly she treated him. At first it seemed she was only mildly annoyed, then slowly from there the pulsing vein would appear at the sight of him and eventually instead of a kind 'U-Uchiha-san' it was 'Stalker-san'…

It took even longer for that for him to figure out that she wouldn't even _consider_ training with him if his rude attitude continued… however this only brought him several steps back when he was caught in the act of reading her diary to obtain said information…

…though still, she didn't generally hit unless he crossed a line.

'_However, walking up and saying "Oi." Could have been considered 'crossing a line'…_' Sasuke snorted in sarcasm.

---

Hyuuga Hanabi cackled silently in her bedroom as she poured over her plans. It had been unearthly simple to have Kiba make the bet with the Uchiha, after all Kiba thought the idea was hilariously funny _especially_ since there was no way Sasuke could win. The harder task had been to convince him to have Sasuke train with Hinata without making him realize she was persuading him to do so.

Nara had been a tougher nut to crack; being a genius as well it was significantly difficult to slip something past him. Eventually however, once a certain blue eyed female was brought up four or five times she was able to convince him of her plan…

…set up Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata.

He would not have a very direct roll in it at all though, as his job was to speak with another male whose love loved the Uchiha… Uzumaki Naruto had been enthused to realize if he were to set Sasuke up with someone, Sakura was likely to turn to him.

All Nara had to mention was that there was _no way_ Sasuke would go for a fangirl…

Hanabi laughed lightly.

---

Hinata sighed; she probably shouldn't have slapped him… despite being a complete and utter asshole for the duration of the three weeks that she'd had the _innate pleasure_ of knowing him he hadn't done anything wrong…

…_this_ time.

_However_, being stalked by the Uchiha for three weeks could put _anyone_ on edge, including a certain Hyuuga apparently.

But _really_, why was he so insistent about training with her?! She _almost_ wanted to agree to make him _go away_; the other half didn't want to see his _stupid, __**arrogant**_, smirk when he 'won'.

''_Won' what? I should be above this childish squabbling… demo… I _really_ don't want him to think he's 'won' and convinced me…_'

Besides, what if he didn't go away even _if_ she trained with him? Worse yet, what if _encouraged_ him?! She shivered at the mere idea.

She sighed and shook her head, she had an appointment with her father in a few hours… she should shower and get dressed, and spend the rest of the time thinking of what she'll say and how she'll say it.

Walking towards her bathroom she sloppily got undressed on her way, turning on the shower she sighed as she felt the warm water hit her skin and cause her to lose thought.

No matter how hard she tried, she could never go over a serious matter in the bath or shower; it was probably the warm steam numbing her senses.

* * *

(Ending Notes: Yep… random… so… 

Anyone else think that my posting of like… seven fics today is just a lil excessive? I write too much… -sigh-

Muse-chan is eating potatos!)


End file.
